The invention relates to a method and apparatus for linking an automation device to a data processing system and a data processing system for performing the method.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Automation devices, as well as devices in everyday use, are increasingly being developed and used to collect data for electronic servicing or value-added services. They must meet the following requirements:                The device must be identified, so that data sent by it can be assigned to the device since, in general, data can only be used if the origin of the data is known.        The device must be authenticated, in order to decide whether data sent by the device should also be stored for example, since data should only be stored for devices for which a commercial interest also exists in this respect, in general.        The device must be authorized, in order to obtain access to particular data or information. It must be ensured that a device is not misused and that a device does not pose a hazard to a system.        
When connecting an automation device to a data processing system the automation device is generally represented in the data processing system by a virtual device. In this case a connection or a link must be established between the actual device and the virtual device. This is necessary so that data which the automation device sends can be assigned to the virtual device. These are often referred to as “cyber-physical devices”.
It must be possible to freely assign the data received from the automation device within the data processing system, and within a structure or hierarchy, in particular. One problem with this is that when a device is bought anonymously this data must be captured by the customer who purchases the device and input at the right location in the data processing system. Mistakes can lead to considerable problems and errors in the processes that are based on this—for example servicing processes. For example, in such processes on vehicles it is important to know which brake requires maintenance. If the assignment is incorrect, as a result of a serial number or MAC address (MAC=Media Access Control) of the device becoming muddled for example, this can sometimes endanger vehicle occupants when electronically-aided maintenance processes are used. In addition, features stored in a device may not be unique worldwide or may have to be made unique by combining features or introducing additional features, which entails an extra cost.
In known methods for linking an automation device to a data processing system the unique features of the device, e.g. a serial number or a MAC address of the automation device, or of its network adapter, are used to establish an assignment of the actual device to the virtual device. To this end these features are stored in the data processing system and are linked to its structure. This means that if the automation device transmits these features along with the data to the data processing system, when the data is received it can be assigned. For example in order to undertake a globally unique identification in the case of so-called “public cloud systems,” a combination of different features is often required to identify the device.
In other known methods a feature is introduced during the commissioning process of the actual device with a virtual device to establish the link with the data processing system. This feature must be stored permanently on or in the device, and must be used by the device when data is sent. This makes it possible to assign the data to that device when the information is received.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method for linking an automation device to a data processing system, and an improved data processing system for performing the method to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an easier, more reliable and more secure link to the data processing system.